Her Sapphire
by JamSandwich
Summary: Erin Dulcina has dreams about a mysterious stranger. Who is he? Why is he always in her dreams? Soon, she gets thrown into a mysterious world. Follow her throught the dark and the light to find him. AU
1. Chapter 1

His shaggy blond hair ruffled by the wind making the cuts in his face more visible. His battle armour was bloody and in great need of repair. He took my hand in his and made me look into his piercing sapphire eyes. He leaned closer, as I tried to memorize his face, never wanting to let go. I wrapped my arms around him and leant closer as our noses brushed against each other.

RIIIIING!

Aw crap, not again. I said and rolled out of bed, leaving Mr Perfect in dreamland. Recently I have been having recurring dreams about this man. Who is he? Why is he always in my dreams? Is he even real? I constantly ask myself. Rolling out of bed, I got ready for my classes today.

My name is Erin Dulcina. On the 8th of May 1992 I decided to grace my parents with my presence. I have two twin older sisters Blair and Ciara. They are both married and have found their own princes. I'm just waiting on mine-too bad mine only comes in fantasy form. Blair is 25 and has ebony coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes. Ciara has long dark blue hair and bright blue eyes, she too being 25. They live with their husbands in London so we don't get to see them much. My parents, Keave and Alistair, also have dark eyes and hair, making my blonde hair and green eyes the odd one out in my family. They live in Killarny, the outskirts of Ireland, so I too only get to see them on special occasions. As long as i have known my parents have lived in th cottage. So have my grandparents and my great grandparents...so on and so forth. I am a sociology major at University of Ireland. I live in a one bedroom flat near the university.

Every morning I wake up really late and just about make it in time for the first bell. It was been getting worse with these dreams haunting me every night. I grabbed an apple and rushed out the front door. Pulling on my green jumper and converse I slung my backpack over my shoulders and made my way through to the lecture lounge. I sneaked in the back hoping to not get caught by Professor Lang. "Late again, Miss Dulcina. Let's not make this a habit." He said as I grabbed the first available seat I could find. My cheeks lightly blushed as I began taking notes, hiding in the background. The bell finally rang and we were allowed to leave. I left the room with the rest of the horde of students and made my way to my favourite little bakery in town.

I walked along the stone paved lane to the small store. It was one of the oldest stores in the entire town. I pushed the wooden door open.

"It's time. We can't wait anymore. High King Peter needs her" said the little old lady from behind the till to her daughter.

"Fine. It is up to us to fulfil his majesty's wishes." She said.

"Can I have a coffee and a slice of your carrot cake please" I said. They immediately ceased talking. The old lady said "it's free of charge".

"No really its fine I can pay" I answered. Not wanting to take away any business from the kind lady.

"No I insist." She said. Something fell out of her daughters sleeve and into my coffee as she put it on my table. "I think you dropped something" I said.

"No I didn't" she replied and gave me small smile. She made an odd gesture with her head, almost as if she were bowing to me. Feeling very confused, I took a bite out of my cake and sipped my coffee. The smooth dark drink flowed down my throat. It felt heavenly. Before I knew it I was feeling very sleepy and my eyes fluttered shut making me oblivious to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly my eyes flew open. I saw the bright blue sky; clear with no obstructions from any clouds. Slowly, I stood up and took in my surroundings. Green was the first thought that came into my head. Surrounded by luscious green grass and a few trees were dotted around the vast area but it was still green. There was an ethereal feel as I walked around. My clothes were still the same but I felt as if they did not fit in with this new world. As if I did not fit in with this world. So I was sitting at a table with my coffee and cake, a crazy lady came and put something in my coffee, then I fell asleep and ended up here?! I asked myself. I closed my eyes and listened. I could hear a river flowing nearby. I rushed past the whispering trees and made my way towards the river. I thought back to my geography lessons; rivers flowed down hill. I started my way up the Green Hill.

The evening sun began to set. My feet made the monatomic sound. It was printed in my mind. Left, right, left, right, I told myself. I became tired and decided stop trailing after the never-ending river under the oak tree. Just as I was about to sit down, I heard a deep gravelly voice in my ear. "You are almost there, daughter of Eve. High King Peter is waiting for you. Hurry Child!" it said. I was too frightened to even stop; I picked up my pace and pushed on.

Before I knew it I was face to face with a magnificent site. A large castle stood at the end of my journey. The castle had large dark windows dotted around its brown brick canvas. It was a large castle which sat on the peaceful hill. I saw the crumbly stoned path, lit with bright lanterns, leading to the door. The large bronze knocker made a booming sound as I used it. A sudden gust of wind pushed me through and the door swung shut behind me.

The inside of the castle was a sight to behold. The walls adorned with faces I had never seen before, but held a very regal air. The marble staircases twirled high towards the ceiling on either side of me. A large red carpet rolled out in front of me and led towards a large hall.

"Erin, you're finally here!" cried a man with a voice as smooth as velvet. I turned around and saw a familiar body, the shaggy blonde hair swished as he rushed towards me. My eyes grew wide as I recognised who it was. It can't be, I cried to myself. As I walked towards him, I fell over a loose rock. His strong muscular arms wrapped around my waist to catch me before I made contact with the cold hard floor. I smoothed some of his hair back so I could see into his eyes. They were bright blue –like sapphires I thought. Before I knew it, darkness had over taken me.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun blazed through the billowing curtain and falling on my bed; effectively waking me up. I woke up, my blurry eyes restricting my view. Sitting up in bed, I realised I had no clue where I was. It seemed to be a room. It had an ornate 4 poster bed and a large window. It also had an adjoining room, probably leading towards the bathroom. My clothes had also changed. I went from my grubby jeans and hoodie to a beautiful red gown. It was soft and made of satin. "Ahem", I heard from the door. There stood the man, leaning against the door, with his arms and ankles crossed. "Can I come in?" asked the velvet voice. I felt as though it was all a dream, as if this place was not real, as if this man was not real. I nodded, unfortunately unable to speak, as I knew if I did I would have a rather large case of verbal diarrhoea.

He came and sat on my bed, as I was propped up upon pillows. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Much better," I replied, finally having the courage to speak. I was too afraid to look him in the eyes, as I knew I would get lost in them and might not return. His hand crept up and slowly lifted my face for my eyes to meet his. The electricity that shot through us was heavily evident. The spark made my body shoot to life, as if nothing had happened to me. It was as though he had the fuel that was needed for the spark to be lit. I dared to look in his eyes. They were filled with care and love? "The colours back in your cheeks", he said and brushed the back of his fingers over my cheek, barely touching them but igniting the fire.

"Who are you?" I questioned, not caring about the forwardness of my words, but spurred on by my curiosity.

"I'm High King Peter of Narnia. You are probably wondering where Narnia is and how is that you have never heard of it." He answered. "I guess I had better explain. It all started in Professor Digory's spare bedroom." He began. "And that's when I became High King Peter." He ended after a full 1 and a half hour. By this time we both were lying side by side and staring at the ceiling. We were so close that if I flexed my arm we would be touching. I slowly looked to my right so I could look at him. "You still haven't answered my question, why am I here?" I asked.

"Well", he started, "Aslan said that a new evil is rising and he was going to bring someone in to help us." He looked into my eyes and said "it's you, Erin. You're going to have to help us."

"But that still doesn't explain the dreams..." I said, hoping he would understand.

"What dreams?"

"You know the ones where we, erm, you, well..."  
"I am sorry Erin, I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh crap, I am going to need to talk to this Aslan bloke of yours,"

* * *

AN:

Hi Guys, there are some pictures on my profile, you might want to have a look at :)

And, I think 10 reviews for the next chapter is a fair deal...

JamSandwich


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A deep rumble filled the Narnian skies as I twisted and turned in bed pushing the tears away. Another restless night for me, I thought. I rose out of bed and left my room. Previously, Peter had shown me the library. Might as well make use of it and keep the thunder of my mind, I thought as I made my way down the dark corridor. The smooth carpet felt soft against my bare feet; my night gown swirled around my knees as my legs carried me to the large chamber.

The door creaked open as I peered from around it. Hmm, there seems to be no one here, I thought. The room was filled with rows and rows of bookshelves as high as the sky. I looked to the ceiling and saw the book bines swirl together as far as my eyes could take me. A small table, covered with parchment sheets and a large ink pot sat in the corner of the room. I walked up and down the rows wondering what book to curl up with as the sound of my feet making a faint thudding sound against the marble. The corner held a small fire roared viciously as I made my way up and down the vast number of shelves. A History of Narnia by Trilian Cor, caught my eye. I picked up the book and walked towards the roaring fire.

The fire had two comfy worn arm chairs either side of the hearth, facing the flame. On top of the mantle, there was a large painting of the castle and the scenery surrounding it. I sat in one of the chairs and began reading A History of Narnia.

The thunder crashed loudly. I felt my eyes water as I willed myself to not cry. "Hey, are you all right?" asked the king, his voice soothing and calming.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said wiping away any treacherous tears. His hand lay on my shoulder as he turned me around to face him. "No you aren't, what's the matter?" he asked again. He took my hand and sat on a large chair, leaving just enough room for me to sit next to him.

"When I was a little girl," I began, "we lived in the country and we were used to the dogs making noises at night. One time the noise was ferociously loud. The hens were clucking and the cows were mooing and there wasn't a single being that could fall asleep. My granddad took his rifle and went outside to see what the commotion was about. About an hour later we heard an ear splitting scream followed by a huge bout of thunder. My dad ran out and found my granddad mauled to death by a vicious creature. Even to this day we could never quite identify what could posses something to kill someone like that." I finished with a fresh batch of tears falling rapidly.

I finally had the courage to look up at him and saw his eyes glistening. "You should have never been allowed to witness something like that. It's cruel and vile. I promise you, that before I die you will know what happened to your Granddad" he vowed with such sincerity in his voice it made me wonder.

"No, I can't let you do that for me. You are the King for god's sake. You have your own worries and troubles."

"I am going to Erin, and you can't stop me." He said and looked deep into my eyes.

Involuntarily, I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms, around my waist, were strong and yet gentle, the way a man's arms should be. There was strength all through his body, an almost tangible force I felt more intensely with every passing second. He was a warrior, a man's man, the kind of man every mother warned every daughter about. There had been no one to warn me about men like this one, but I had learnt to trust my own instincts, to rely on myself and no one else. And still... I wouldn't push this man away for the world.

* * *

AN:

I didnt receive 10 reviews :'(

but i thought i would keep you out of your misery...Its a filler and I will only put Chapter 5 up if you guys give me 10 reviews

Again, pictures arre on my profile

JamSandwich


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I found myself in my bed the next morning. The sun shone brightly, forcing me to wake up and remembering my mission today. It was to see this Aslan person, and ask him why the hell do I have dreams about a mysterious stranger who turns out to be king, yes king, of Narnia, a place I have never in my 18 years of existence heard of. And why I feel this peculiar attraction towards him. It is like I don't know him, yet I need him?

Anyways, I rolled out of bed and put on one of the dresses that were in the cupboard. It was a canary yellow dress with a slit up one side. It was a beautiful gown fit for a queen. Beside it lay a note.

Good morning Erin

I hope you slept well

I shall meet you in the Great hall at noon.

There are some important people I want you to meet

Aslan will also be here

Love Peter

I got ready and had the tea and bread set out for me and made my way to the Great hall; hoping for some answers.

As I entered I didn't know what to do. Should I bow? I asked myself, pushing the large door open. Peter walked forward and bent his head to my ear "Good morning Erin," he whispered causing involuntary shivers to run down my body. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my ear to his chest; listening to the calming thumps of his heart. Bowing is not done, I said making a mental note. I inhaled deeply, remembering his masculine scent of cinnamon and, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was all Peter.

"Stop monopolizing the guest!" said a baritone voice from behind us. Peter turned us around to meet three new faces. "This is Edmund, an ass of a brother" said Peter earning a slap on the arm from a woman who stood next to him. Edmund had shaggy black hair that fell into his sapphire eyes-exactly like his brother. He stood tall at about 6 feet, almost as tall as his brother. Edmund gave me a cheeky grin. "Stop being mean Peter" said the same women. She had glossy brown hair which flew to her shoulders; she wasn't as tall as her brothers but she had an air of superiority that showed she was a queen. "My names Susan." She said and clutched my hand. "I told you that dress would look fantastic on her" said the other girl. She seemed much younger and was very child like. She had the same blond streaks as Peter but they seemed darker. "I'm Lucy. I know we are going to be the best of friends." She said and gave me a tight squeeze. "Hey don't kill Erin!" said Peter as he gently removed me from Lucy's arms. He swung his arm gently around my waist and guided me to the round table that lay in the centre of the large room.

He pulled out my chair and sat next to him; his hand holding mine lightly on his knee. I was still very confused about us. Was there even an us? I like him, sure who wouldn't. He has gorgeous eyes, really cool hair and his body is amazing. Not to mention that he's caring and compassionate and has a sense of openness that allows anyone to confidently talk to him. He can also be very unselfish and humble. Peter is like the exact replica of the princes little girls dream of; they come and whisk you away as the sun sets. He patted my hand and murmured in my ear "You seem to be in a world of your own? Are you ok?" I nodded quickly, realising that I hadn't been paying attention. He softly kissed the top of my head, as I tuned in to the conversation taking place between Edmund and Susan.

They were discussing the wedding of their good friend Prince Caspian to Ramandu's Daughter. "They are going to have a beautiful wedding on Ramandu's Island next month", said Susan with a faraway glint in her eye. "I'm looking forward to that, the island is truly magnificent" piped in Lucy.

"Yes, being a best man, I will need to be there soon to help set up the wedding" boasted Edmund.

"All right, Edmund, no need to show off," stated peter. Everyone broke off into their own conversations; Peter was fascinated by my hair and couldn't keep his hands off it. I played with the free hand that was still grasping mine.

The door burst open and there walked in a huge lion. Panic evident on my face; I looked at the rest of the Pevensie family, they were all walking towards it. "Peter," I said as he began to walk past me, "that's a lion, most people I know are meant to walk, or even better, run away from that" I grasped his hand tightly between my own. "This is Aslan." He said looking straight into my eyes.

"I think it's time I talked with Erin. Come child, let's take a walk in the garden" the lion growled softly, with amusement in his eyes. The fear had me glued to my place, my eyes as wide as marbles. "Don't worry," sighed Peter into my ear. "He won't bite, unless you're the white which" he teased.

"Ha, I'm dying of laughter" I mocked, causing the room to burst into laughter. He kissed my hair and said, "Go." I walked out following the Lion to the grounds.

"Erin, Daughter of Eve, I'm sure you have some questions to ask me" said the great lion.

"Err, yes I do. Firstly, you were the lion that guided me the night I got here?" I asked

"Yes I was, I lead you here to Peter. I also instructed Mrs Gerard and her daughter to send you to me."

"They were the shop keepers"

"Yes, on Earth right now, you are in your classes living your normal life. Human you doesn't know about Narnia."

"So, this is a dream?" I questioned.

"No this is where you choose. Do you want to live with Peter in Narnia? Or do you want to go back to Ireland?"

"What about my family?"

"They can come visit you whenever they want."

"Oh. The dreams. Why was I having them? The same one, with Peter?" I asked turning red and looking away.

"It was my way of getting you prepared to come here."

"Why am I here?"

"An evil is a rising rapidly. Jadis, the white witch, has been resurrected. She is becoming more powerful as we speak. When the time comes you are going to have to kill her."

"Why me? What about Lucy or Susan, cant they?"

"Ever since you were born, you were special. You have been prepared to stab her, when the time comes, you will use this." He gave me a short grey dagger with intricate Celtic patterns. "You must not, and I stress this, tell Peter. He will refuse to let you battle. I know him."

"Why am I having, erm, feelings towards Peter?"

"You and Peter may not know it now, but your souls have been entwined before the sands of time. Peter and you are going to become the greatest rulers Time has ever seen. So will your children."

I flushed red at that comment, children? I asked myself. I don't even know if I love him, let alone children.

"You may not believe me now, but the love you two will share will be the greatest. Enough, I may have given more away then I should have"

"Thank you Aslan. You have given me a great deal to think about"

"I trust you will be staying then?"

"Yes for now. Could you tell my parents?"

"They already know. Good Bye Daughter of Eve". He said, and vanished with the strong breeze that followed.

* * *

AN: Sorry it has been a while. Thanks for all the reviews :)

I hope you find this chapter to your liking. I would like 15 more reviews for the next chapter.

I would really like some ideas as to what I should include in the future a poll up on my profile about it.

Vote!

JamSandwich

x


End file.
